Insanity of a woman scorned
by YamiSeirei
Summary: Yugi has a dream during which he realises he loves Atemu, the first chapter does contain some graphic stuff, if this is going to offend then please don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own it :P I do own the plot.

Summary: Yugi has a dream during which he realises he loves Atemu (Yami) but Atemu is with someone else…

I have removed the more graphic parts to make this safe for if you want to read the full story I'll email it to you if you leave your email address. There are however still some very suggestive parts left in as they are essential to the plot. If this offends you in any way then PLEASE don't read it!

Insanity of a woman scorned

Warnings: Anzu bashing (YAYY!) yaoi and violence – don't like yaoi? Don't read it then duh! (Yugi/Atemu pairing) Calling Yami Atemu in this cause that his real name and I like calling him that

Chapter 1

His mind floated along on the waves of the dream he was having. He could see Atemu up ahead of him and he was running after him, shouting and trying to get his attention but Atemu wasn't listening or he couldn't hear him because he didn't turn round or look at his hikari.

He ran after his yami but the faster he ran the further Atemu seemed to go.

"Atemu!" he called again but the ex-pharaoh either didn't hear him or was just ignoring him. He stopped running and stood still watching as Atemu faded into the distance. He felt lost, alone and rejected. He knew this was a dream but he couldn't seem to wake himself up from it. He shook himself and even pinched his arm but he still couldn't wave himself up.

He looked to where Atemu had been and there was now an empty void. He felt so alone and the tears began to well up in his eyes.  
"Atemu." He murmered and fell to his knees on the ground sobbing as if his heart would break. He cared deeply for his yami after all he was part of him, the darker half of his soul but lately it had felt to him as if his feeling for Atemu were growing stronger and becoming more than just a strong bond of friendship and understanding. Indeed he had even found himself blushing when he had seen Atemu in a state of half or full undress round the house. What was wrong with him? He wasn't that way inclined was he? Or was he?

He shook his head trying to think as he walked along in the dream and he hardly noticed when the grey mists changed and became trees and bushes. It was a full five minutes before he realised he was walking through a forest. He didn't recognise it but didn't worry himself too much as this was a dream.

He walked through the trees and came to a clearing and looked round. At first he could see nothing and then his attention was caught by two figures intertwined on the floor in the middle of the clearing.

Both were naked and moved in a rhythm that could only mean one thing, they were making love. He looked on for a few moments feeling uncomfortable that he had walked in on such a scene and then he noticed the male's hair. In the semi-darkness of the forest he could make out crimson ends to the spiked hair and vivid blonde bangs that were plastered to the man's face with sweat as he grunted and groaned and moved over the figure underneath him.

"Atemu…" Yugi mumbled to himself feeling suddenly sick to his stomach. His heart felt as though it was breaking and his chest hurt. This was only a dream right? So why did it hurt so much? He gave a choked sob and collapsed to the ground not caring if the couple heard him and not caring if he never woke up from this nightmare because what was life if it was without Atemu?  
'But this isn't real.' He reminded himself 'It's only a dream so maybe this is just my fear that Atemu will find someone to love and find his own life.'

The very thought filled him with fear. He didn't want Atemu to find anyone else. He wanted him. He suddenly realised he wanted the ancient pharaoh so badly that it was hurting him even more than the scene that he had witness of Atemu loving and being with someone else.

He suddenly realised that the blushes he had been having lately were happening for a reason.  
'I…I love him.' He thought to himself as he lay on the ground sobbing his heart out. 'Please Atemu I love you, I know that now. Please don't let this dream reflect reality, because if it does I don't want to go on without you near me. I want to hold you tight and know that you feel the same way.' Hi thoughts ran through his mind tumbling over each other as he remembered every intimate moment and conversation he had ever had with Atemu.

He lay there for a long time lost in his own thoughts. He didn't hear the two lovers finish what they were doing and get up. The two walked over to him smirks plain on their faces when they watched the form on the ground, shoulders shaking as he sobbed.  
"I guess he saw us did he not koi?" said the female obviously delighted about it.

"Hai." Grinned the other, "You think we gave him a good enough show?"  
"Judging by the state of him I think we did." Said the girl and she laughed.  
Atemu slid an arm round her still naked form and began to kiss her ear all the while watching the boy on the floor whose sobbing had subsided.

"Oh Atemu, don't stop." The girl moaned as he stuck his tongue in her ear and swirled it round.  
The girls' moans permeated the thoughts of the one on the floor and he opened his eyes to look round. He saw two pairs of feet very close to him and he began to follow them up. He looked all the way up to the couple's faces and what he saw made his heart stop.

The girl that Atemu was kissing was Anzu.

"No…" he whispered. Not her, Atemu had only told him the other day how much he was fed up of her friendship rants and he'd laughed and agreed. Now here he was making love to her right in front of him.  
'They must know I'm here.' He thought to himself. 'They must be doing it on purpose.'  
He had forgotten that this was a dream, forgotten that it wasn't real, all he could focus on was Atemu and what he was doing to Anzu.

Atemu had moved round and was standing in front of Anzu now and was kissing her forcefully making her moan loudly.  
The hikari could take no more of this and he scrambled to his feet fully intending to run away but as he got to his feet, he was grabbed by a hand.

"Where do you think you are going little Yugi?" a deep voice said that could only be Atemu's.  
"Please," Yugi begged, "let me go."  
"I don't think so." Atemu said and pulled on Yugi's wrist whirling him round to face the two lovers.  
"You should watch us Yugi." Anzu gloated, "you might learn something."

Yugi felt sick to his stomach.

"Please I don't want to watch." And he tried to break free of the iron grip round his wrist.  
"Oh but you will watch Yugi because I desire it." Anzu said suddenly sounding very evil. Yugi looked down at his hands and feet and found himself suddenly secured to a stone tablet.

"But how?" he wondered as Atemu smirked at him and released his wrist. The bonds held him tightly and he couldn't move. He tried to turn his face away but found his head secured in some sort of vice and he couldn't turn it away.

"Please don't." he whispered but Atemu and Anzu just laughed in his face before resuming their lovemaking.  
Yugi was forced to watch every second as the man he loved made love to one of his so-called best friends.

He closed his eyes to block out the sight of Atemu and Anzu, but he couldn't block out the grunts and groans that the two made. They grew louder and louder until both of them screamed their release which reverberated off the trees bouncing the sound round the clearing and making it much louder.

The bound one screamed his own frustrations and found to his horror that he himself was hard from having watched Atemu at work on Anzu.

'If either of them notice I dread to think what will happen to me.' He thought his mind panicking.  
"Well well well, what do he have here." Atemu's voice interrupted his thoughts and his eyes, which he had kept tight shut until now, snapped open as he felt a hand brush him.

"Seems little Yugi enjoyed our show." He smirked as Yugi squirmed against the stone tablet.  
Atemu stroked and rubbed his erection and Yugi fought against his body's desire to buck against the hand. He lost the fight and his hips bucked of their own accord. A whimper escaped his lips as Atemu continued to rub him.

(Lemon removed here for he was spent, Atemu looked at his hand, which was covered in Yugi's release.  
He looked at Yugi who had tears running down his face as he sobbed, discusted with himself for allowing his body to enjoy what had happened.

He felt dirty, used and degraded and his two so-called friends were laughing at him.  
Anzu walked over to a tree and drew something out that had been concealed there. When she held it up, Yugi was shocked to see that it was a dagger.

"W-what's that for?" he asked suddenly very scared. Atemu leaned over until his face was millimetres from Yugi's  
"For you." He said and Yugi shuddered in fear.  
"But why?"  
"Why? Because you're a burden to me Yugi, I hate you. I don't need or want you anymore. I want Anzu and I can't have your winging whining little butt around spoiling things for me."

Yugi listened in dumbfounded shock as Atemu spoke. He was a burden to his yami? Atemu hated him? But what had he done? After all they had been through together?"

"I-I don't understand Atemu, you told me you cared."  
"I lied." Atemu said simply and took the dagger from Anzu's hand. He raised it above his head and brought it down right towards Yugi's heart.

Yugi screamed.

Yugi closed his eyes waiting for the impact, which never came. He waited for what seemed like an age before finally opening his eyes and looking round him. He wasn't in the forest any more, in fact he wasn't even outside. He was in a room and he was tied down to a table.

"It was a dream." He thought to himself out loud and sighed in utter relief. Then he remembered he was tied down.  
"Am I still in the dream?" He instinctively knew he wasn't dreaming anymore as the bonds round his wrists and ankles hurt way too much to be a dream and his stomach was telling him in no uncertain terms that it was hungry.  
"What's going on?" he asked the ceiling but got no reply.

It was maybe an hour after he woke when he heard a door open and someone enter the room.  
"Ah you are awake." Said a voice. "I see that my sleeping draught worked a treat, you were out cold for over a day."  
'I slept for a whole day?' Yugi wondered to himself. He recognised the voice.

"Anzu?"  
"Yes it's me Yugi. You are my prisoner and shall remain so until the one I love declares his love for me."  
Yugi knew exactly to whom she was referring.  
"Atemu." He whispered, "You want Atemu to say he loves you."

"Yes and when he sees you all helpless on the table and at my mercy, he will say whatever I want him to say." She said a glint of madness appearing in her eyes.

"You don't know who you're dealing with Anzu, if you did you would not be doing this."  
"Oh I think I do Yugi, you see he will not dare to harm me if he thinks his precious little hikari is in danger by my hand."  
"Why what are you planning?" Yugi asked fear pricking at his soul.  
"Why my darling Yugi, if he doesn't say what I want him to, I am going to kill you."

TBC…

Oookay this started off as a one-shot and has turned into something more. Um I really don't know what's going to happen with this hehe so you lot know as much as me and I'm the author! Just please don't flame me too badly for this, Anzu will get her just deserts I promise as if I could let her get away with this!

Like I said some parts were removed to make it safe but it wasn't a lot really. Please leave an email addy in your review if you'd like the full version.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own the plot though (runs for her life as YamiKITG chases her with a flaming torch and a pitchfork.

YamiKITG: HIKARI! I am so killing you for that last chapter!

Yami & Yugi: Ha ha! get her!

Yami Seirei: Help meeeeee!

Yami & Yugi: fix the bitch and then we might not kill you

Marik: Can I send her to the shadow realm?

Everyone: NO! she needs to fix the story.

Yami: (Curling into a ball in disgust) I can't believe you made me go with that…that…that…ugly friendship ranting disgusting thing!

Yami Seirei: I'm sorry!

Everyone: Just write!

Yami Seirei: (Writes feverishly) okay okay!

Chapter 2

Atemu was wondering the streets of Domino City desperately searching for Yugi. He couldn't understand it. Yugi had gone to the shops the day before yesterday and hadn't returned. He had tried to reach his Aibou through their link but had found an empty void where the other half of his soul should be.

"Yugi where are you?" he pleaded to the empty street. The cold grey walls gave him no reply or clues. He felt sick with worry but he kept going. He had to find Yugi, find him and finally tell him exactly how he felt. Yugi's disappearance had made him realise just how much he loved his Aibou and it had also made him realise how precious their time together was.

"I can't lose him, not now, I will find him and whoever is behind his disappearance will pay with their life." He growled and the Sennen Eye glowed on his forehead for a moment reflecting the anger he was feeling.

Slowly, dejectedly he turned from the alleyway he was searching and returned home to the Kame Game shop. He and Yugi ran it now since Yugi's grandpa had died a few months ago. He unlocked the door and went into the darkened shop. The silence was deafening. He had heard the phrase before but until now he had never understood it. Now he did.

It wasn't just the silence of the shop; it was the silence that pervaded his very soul. His very core felt cold and he leaned against the counter before sinking to the floor and resting his head on his knees.

Now the tears fell. They ran down his face in a never-ending stream of grief and loss as he wept for Yugi.

He cried for a long time, letting all of his feelings out until there were no tears left inside of him. Why him? Why Yugi? He'd never hurt anyone, he was an angel his beautiful large innocent amethyst eyes would turn on Atemu and his heart would melt forgiving Yugi for whatever joke he had played on the former pharaoh.

Atemu often thought, if he still ruled over Egypt and Yugi had been his slave, those eyes would have seen him forgiven for anything he had done that was out of turn. Atemu got up from the floor and made his way into the kitchen. He switched on the light and then he saw it.

Poked through the letterbox in the back door was a letter. Atemu snatched the letter up and read it quickly.

'If you want to see Yugi alive, come to the old warehouse behind the station.  
I'll be waiting x'

Atemu screwed up the letter in his fist. He instinctively knew whose writing it was and he knew that this person would put a kiss at the end of a letter to him.

"Anzu." He growled and again the Sennen Eye glowed on his forehead. If she had harmed Yugi in any way, she was going to pay dearly. He would make her suffer before he sent her to the shadow realm.

He grabbed his leather jacked which he had discarded on his return to the shop and left for the warehouse.  
"I'm coming Yugi-koi, don't give up. I love you."

Yugi struggled against his bonds as Anzu sat watching him with a smirk on her face.   
"Struggle all you want Yugi, you will not escape."  
"You won't get away with this bitch, Atemu will find me and he will deal with you."  
"Yes of course he'll find you, I left a little note telling him where to find us."  
"Well you sealed your own death warrant then you baka." Yugi spat and his frowned deepened when Anzu laughed.

"Oh he'll come here all right, and when he does he'll tell me what I want to hear or you are going to suffer."  
"You're forgetting he can send you to the shadow realm bitch."  
"Oh I don't think so Yugi, you see if I collapse on the floor, I will make sure that I land on the switch that will trigger my little trap. So if he tries anything, you will die."  
A tear rolled down Yugi's cheek.  
"You hate me that much?"  
"I don't hate you but you are in the way of me being with my koi." Anzu said and waved the trigger switch in Yugi's face menacingly.

Yugi shrank against the table in fear. He could see the insane glint in Anzu's eyes and he didn't doubt for a second that she would do exactly what she promised. The switch would shoot up another table under his own except that this one was covered in knives, which pointed upwards.

Yugi had watched in horror as Anzu had set up the trap. He could hear the knives being set into slots on the table under him and realised that this elaborate trap must have been specially made with this in mind and the thought of such a well thought out plan made him shudder.  
"Anzu please don't do this." Yugi pleaded trying to appeal to whatever sanity Anzu may have left inside of her.

"Too late Yugi, I want Atemu and I'm prepared to do anything to get him. I am sick of your pleas, I'm going now to wait for my koi to arrive." She left the room and Yugi was alone with his thoughts again.

He looked over to a table where the Millennium Puzzle lay in pieces after Anzu had broken it up. Yugi had cried out in agony as she had done this feeling the part of him that was Atemu, torn away from him. It had literally felt as though his soul had been ripped in half and he had cried with the pain as Anzu had laughed and arranged the pieces on the table as if to taunt Yugi.

'She must have known how much that would hurt me.' Yugi thought bitterly and tried to ignore the gaping hole in his soul where Atemu's half should be. He knew Atemu would also be feeling the loss and more tears fell. No matter what, Atemu must not do what Anzu wanted. Yugi would rather die than hear Atemu say he loved her even though he wouldn't mean it, Yugi didn't think he could take even hearing the words. He wanted to hear those words directed at him. He loved Atemu so much and that made the loss of his part of their shared soul even worse. He wondered if Atemu felt the same way. He had never shown Yugi that he did so Yugi had no idea exactly how he felt, he just hoped that he cared about him enough to accept how he felt even if he never returned it.

Yugi settled down to wait for Atemu's arrival, which he hoped, would be soon.

Atemu ran all the way to the warehouse, he knew it well having passed it many times on his and Yugi's days out when they used the train to cross the city. He ran as fast as possible to the warehouse and only stopped when he got to the door. Grasping the handle he opened the door and stepped through.

"YUGI!" he shouted at the seemingly deserted warehouse. He listened and then he got a reply.  
"Atemu!" came a voice from one of the smaller side rooms in the warehouse.  
Atemu ran to the room where the voice had come from and burst through the door. The sight that met him made his blood run cold.

There was his Aibou tied down to a table with another table under him that had a lot of very vicious knives pointed upwards.

"Yugi." He gasped and rushed over to him.  
"Atemu watch out for Anzu, she's going to kill me." Yugi said.  
"No, I can't lost you Yugi, I won't let her hurt you, I'll send her to the Shadow Realm before she gets the chance."

"Even if you do send her, she's going to have it so that the trap under me is triggered."  
"What does she want?" Atemu said distraught that someone he and Yugi had considered a friend could even thing up something so sick.

"She wants you to say you love her."  
"She WHAT?" Atemu cried and a movement behind him made him spin on his heels to face the one who had caused all this pain and heartache. "You." He growled.

"Yes me my koi." Anzu said as she stepped into full view. Atemu was holding Yugi's hand and his grip tightened at Anzu's use of the word 'koi'

"I am not your koi, bitch." He snarled as she waved a switch in front of her.  
"Really? Well if you don't say you are and show me that you do, then I will press this little red button and little Yugi will be skewered like a stuck pig." She said and smiled but it was an evil smile knowing that she had won.

Atemu sighed knowing he had no choice, he turned to Yugi with sorrow in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry Aibou; I have to do what she says. I can't risk your life, but I swear I will deal with her as soon as I can ensure your safety." He leaned close to Yugi and whispered in his ear "you are my true koi Aibou, ashiteru." He said and Yugi smiled.

"Ashiteru Atemu." He whispered back and Atemu gave his hand a final squeeze of reassurance before leaving his side and approaching Anzu who wrapped her arms round Atemu's neck.  
"Now tell me you love me Atemu."

"I love you." He intoned dully but this earned him a slap across the face.  
"Say it like you mean it!"  
Atemu prepared himself to imagine it was Yugi in front of him. Lifting a hand he ran it through the hair that in his imagination was tri-coloured and with the blonde bangs at the front. He pulled the imaginary Yugi towards him and said in a low voice,

"I love you."  
"That's better." Chirruped Anzu, "now show me." She said her voice full of meaning.  
Atemu had a plan in his mind but in order to put it into action; he had to make Anzu trust him in order to get that switch off her.

Atemu leaned forwards and kissed Anzu with faked passion. He mused as he kissed her that he must be a fairly good actor as Anzu didn't seem to realise he was completely faking it.  
Anzu moaned into the kiss using her hands to roam over Atemu's back. Yugi closed his eyes feeling sick to his stomach as the sounds of kissing reached his ears. He couldn't even communicate with Atemu as the Puzzle lay in pieces on the table not too far from him. He had to trust in what Atemu had said to him, that he was his only koi.

Atemu pushed Anzu down onto the floor and resumed kissing her all the while hoping that her grip on the switch would relax and he could get it away from her. As soon as he did, then she would be paying a visit to the shadow realm but not until he had made her suffer first…

Anzu melted into Atemu's kisses and caresses congratulating herself on her plan, which seemed to have succeeded as she thought to herself that Atemu's attentions must be sincere. How wrong she was.

As Atemu kissed down her collarbone, she made the mistake of relaxing her hold on the switch and before she knew what was happening, Atemu had snatched the switch out of her hand and got up off of her.  
"Atemu!" She gasped, "what are you doing?"

"Dealing with you." He snarled and backhanded her across the face. (AN: I do not condone men hitting women but please this is Anzu we're talking about and let's face it nothing is more fun than bashing her hehehe)

Anzu cried out in shock as she stumbled backwards and held a hand to her cheek.  
"But you said you loved me! Your kisses were real" she protested really believing in her own mind that Atemu had meant everything he had said and done.

"Foolish girl." Atemu said scornfully "you really believed that I would mean what I said and did while the one I love is tied down over a death-trap?"

"What do you mean?" Anzu said really not understanding what Atemu was telling her.  
"I LOVE YUGI" Atemu yelled at the shocked Anzu who took a minute to register exactly what he had said.  
"You love Yugi? As a friend?" she asked refusing to believe that Atemu could possibly mean it in the other way.

"Anzu, I'll explain this very slowly so that your tiny brain can register what I am telling you. I am gay, I am in love with Yugi, I want to make love to him do you understand now you baka?" He said slowly and very clearly.

Anzu didn't know what to do. Should she fight for him? He was already over with Yugi untying his bonds and helping him off the table. In a moment she made up her mind, if she couldn't have him then Yugi wouldn't either.

All the warning Atemu had was a sudden scream. He turned to see a crazed Anzu lunging at him. Atemu gave Yugi a shove out of the way so he was well out of harms way and prepared to take the force of Anzu's attack.

"Atemu!" Yugi cried out as he watched Anzu fly towards his koi…

Yami Seirei: Woo cliffy!

Yami: Erm I hope I'm not about to meet my end here…

Yugi: he better not be!

Yami Seirei: You'll have to wait and see won't you? Hee hee.

Yami & Yugi: Get writing then!

Marik & Bakura: Whee the baka Pharaoh's gonna DIE!

Yami KITG: (brandishing lit torch and pitchfork) Hikari…

Yami Seirei: Stop panicking! I'll carry on the story and you'll see

Everyone: Then do it!

Marik: Yeah cause we wanna see the pharaoh die!

Yami KITG (brandishing her pitchfork at Marik) Watch it you…

Marik: Eep! (hides) She's a scarier yami than me!

Yami Seirei: you got that right but she's my yami and I wuv her heh.

Yami KITG: If this story doesn't turn out nice, You're going to be a dead hikari!

Yami Seirei: eep! Okay! (Writes feverishly)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Hehe

Yami & Yugi: no insane convo today just write!

Yami Seirei: yessirs! (writes madly)

Chapter 3

Atemu turned in just enough time to see Anzu lunging at him. With lightning speed, he dodged as she grabbed the switch off him intending to press it after pushing Atemu onto the table to be skewered by the blades underneath.

Too late she realised that it was her on the table and for her the next few seconds unfolded in slow motion. She saw Atemu dodge her hands, she managed to grab the switch as she crashed onto the table and she pushed the button before she could stop herself.

Atemu and Yugi looked away as the blades shot upwards. They heard a squeak from Anzu and a nasty squelching noise at the blades penetrated through her body piercing her vital organs and delivering her death to her.

Anzu looked down at the floor as she died. She saw blood pooling and her dulling senses told her that it was her own.  
"Ashiteru Atemu" she said before breathing her last ragged breath through her punctured lungs.

Atemu and Yugi turned back to look at the bloody remains of their former friend.  
"Why?" Yugi asked and Atemu shrugged.  
"I don't know koi, why would someone who was our best friend, turn and try and kill one or both of us? I believe jealousy played a big role and as they say love is blind."  
"True." Agreed Yugi, glad that Atemu was still alive and so was he. "Ashiteru." He said and Atemu drew him into a tight embrace.  
"I want to show you how much I love you Yugi, will you allow me to?" Atemu said searching Yugi's face for any trace of uncertainty.  
Yugi melted into Atemu's embrace. This was what he wanted, what he longed for and dreamed about almost every night.  
"Hai my koi I want you to show me, I want to show you too."

Atemu held the smaller ones body close to him and kissed his hair taking in the scent of strawberries.  
"Let's get out of here Yugi." He said and together they left that place with the body of Anzu still impaled on the vicious spikes.

They almost ran home such was the eagerness of the two soon to be lovers. They were hardly through the door before Atemu pushed Yugi up against the wall and kissed him full on the lips with all the passions on one who hadn't made love in five thousand years.

Yugi moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms round Atemu's neck to draw him closer to himself.  
They broke the kiss and gasped for air. They were both flushed and breathing hard such was the force of their passion.

"Upstairs." Yugi said simply and with a nod from Atemu, they made their way up to their bedroom, which they shared even though up till now they had slept in separate beds. Now Atemu pushed Yugi onto his bed and straddled the smaller boy before leaning down a kissing him again even deeper than before.

(Lemon removed for leave email for full version!) After they were both spent, They lay in each other's arms for a while, Yugi idly rubbing Atemu's abdomen.  
"Arigato Yugi." Atemu said and Yugi smiled up at his lover.

"Same to you Atemu." He said and snuggled into Atemu's arms contentedly. "Ashiteru."  
"Ashiteru Yugi." Atemu said and held Yugi closer to himself. Nothing was ever going to come between them.

Neither Atemu or Yugi had noticed the slight glow that had covered Anzu just before she had died. They were not to know that Anzu's soul had been drawn into the shadow realm just before her heart had stopped beating…  
Anzu opened her eyes and looked round. Purple and black mists swirled round her and she frowned before sitting up.  
"I recognise this place." She said to herself. "I'm in the Shadow Realm."

Her memory kicked in then and she recalled the moments before she had died. Atemu had jumped out of her way and she had landed on the table accidentally pressing the button at the same time.

"It's his fault." She said and her face took on a totally new look. Gone was the friendly face of Anzu who used to greet Yugi and walk to school with him, it was replaced by a very evil look.

"I still love Atemu but he must pay for what he has done to me," she snarled and then she started as she was approached by a figure.  
"Welcome child." The figure said and drew his hood off to reveal a kindly looking old man. "You are hurting within your soul and that is what has drawn you here. I can help you to alleviate the pain and suffering within yourself."

"You can help me?" Anzu asked wondering how she managed to be so lucky as to have met this person. "Who are you?" she wanted to know.  
"My name is Sammoru and it is my job to seek out the lost souls who find themselves in the Shadow Realm and help them out. Please come with me and we will talk."  
Anzu nodded and standing up, she followed Sammoru.

She didn't see the smile that graced Sammoru's lips as Anzu followed him. 'Like a lamb to the slaughter.' He thought to himself. He would gain her trust and then use her to get what he wanted and what he wanted was Atemu's soul. He had been watching the former pharaoh for quite some time and having seen how Anzu was, he had decided that she was the perfect scapegoat for his plan. He had drawn her soul from her body just before she died in order to be able to use her. He figured correctly that she would be so upset and angry by Atemu's rejection that she would do just about anything to get him.

Still smiling, he led Anzu to his dwelling, which, although it had a very misty look to it, it was unmistakably a house.  
"Welcome to my home." He said and gestured for Anzu to follow him inside.

"Now my child." He said when they were both inside, "I can help you to claim what is yours and be rid of that which stands in your way."  
Anzu looked at her new friend and smiled. The Shadow Realm was affecting her already and she was forgetting that she had been best friends with Yugi and Atemu for a long time and all she could think of was getting revenge on both of them for her death. But she still wanted Atemu to love her no matter what and if that

meant dragging him into the Shadow Realm to be with her and brainwashing him, then she was more than prepared to do just that. She had no idea that Sammoru was using her for his own ends of stealing Atemu's soul and then disposing of her by condemning her to wonder the Shadow Realm with no memory of who or what she was forever.

"In order for you to win the heart of Atemu and destroy that which is in your way, you must steal Yugi's soul and bring him here to me my child." Said Sammoru in a sickly smooth voice. "This stone will give you the power to draw out Yugi's soul and bring it here to me and then I will grant you the power to control Atemu and make him yours."

Anzu didn't think to question how this being knew what she wanted or why he was helping her, all she cared about was getting Atemu so Sammoru's reasons didn't enter into her mind.

"How do I gain his soul Sammoru? I don't think I can just appear in front of him and take it. Atemu still has power and I don't doubt he would use it. I don't have a body to use so do you know how I can do this?"  
"Yes, if you are willing I have the perfect solution for you." Sammoru said producing two cards from inside his robes. "These two Duel Monsters cards will help you out. I can seal your soul into one card and you will become a Duel Monster able to be played just as any other card."

"But when the card is played won't I just be a hologram due to the Duel Disk system?" Anzu said looking at the card a little fearfully. She didn't want to become just a hologram Duel Monster and when she did steal Yugi's soul and lure Atemu here would she be as she was now? Or would she look different? She voiced her concerns and Sammoru smiled at her reassuringly.

"Fear not young one," he said comfortingly " this second card when played will provide you with a real body in order to execute your plan however the instructions on it will state that you cannot be summoned to the field without it."  
"Alright that sounds good to me." Anzu said thinking that it might be rather cool to be a Duel Monster. "But when I get back here will I be me? Or will I be a Duel Monster?"

"Well because you are becoming a Duel Monster then you will remain in the image of one, however you will not look too different to how you do apart from your clothes and you will gain special abilities."

Anzu brightened at this thinking that if Atemu didn't do what she wanted she could just hit him with an attack and teach him to do what she wanted.  
"Alright, I'll do it." She said and she was so wrapped up in herself she didn't see the look of satisfied glee on Sammoru's face. This was going exactly as he wanted. 'Give them a sliver of power and they're putty in your hands.' He thought happily.

"Close your eyes and I will seal you into the card ready to be used, and don't worry, I will make sure you end up in Yugi's deck and provide someone for him to Duel to ensure you are used."  
"What will my strength and special abilities be?" Anzu wanted to know.

"Well you will be a 6 star monster but will be able to be summoned without a sacrifice as long as your corresponding magic card is on the field. Your ATK will be 2300 and DEF 2100 making you a very appealing and strong monster. You will have a staff and be a Dark monster as most in Yugi's deck are dark monsters. Your attack will be called Magical Energy and your name will be Asanashia The Dark Sorceress."

"Wow cool." Anzu said looking very pleased "What will the magic card be called?"  
"Gate Of Morki." Sammoru said and held up the cards. "Are you ready?" he asked and Anzu nodded to show she was.

"Close your eyes then." He said and she did so. Sammoru began an incantation to seal Anzu's soul into the card. Anzu felt the pull of the powerful spell that Sammoru was weaving as she was pulled into the card. The spell ended and Anzu opened her eyes and looked down at herself. She was dressed in similar clothes to the Dark Magician Girl except her dress was navy blue with lighter blue trim. She had a pointy hat on her head and held a staff in her hands. She also found she was floating.

"Whee!" she shouted as she discovered she could fly round. "This is fun!" she said giggling like a five year old. Sammoru watched her with a look of annoyance on his face. As far as he was concerned, she was wasting time.

"Anzu." He called and she flew down to him. "Your card has been placed where Yugi and Atemu will find it along with the magic card that goes with it. You will now wait here in this realm until they summon you however this stone will allow you to see what they are doing." Sammoru said and handed over an additional stone to the other one he had given her which was now hanging round her neck. It was round and flat and as she looked at it, Yugi came into view. He was currently sleeping and she was shocked to see Atemu behind him nwith his arms wrapped round his younger look-alike. Anzu recalled what Atemu had said about wanting to make love to Yugi and she had a sneaking suspicion he had done just that and the thought made her angry.

"I'm going to get you Atemu and when I have finished with you, you will be making love to me and will have forgotten all about your precious Yugi." She snarled and settled down to wait and see what would happen after Yugi acquired her card for his deck.

TBC…..

Yugi: OMG kill the bitch already!

Atemu: Well we finished her off once and we'll do it again Aibou.

Yami Seirei: Don't worry I got good plans for this story – on a side note, when Anzu's soul was drawn into the card, she stayed in the Shadow Realm with a changed appearance and her card was sent to the real world. On another note thanks to YamiKITG for helping me with a name for Anzu the Duel Monster as i got stuck there lol

Yugi: Okay enough chit chat let's get on with the next chapter! I wanna know what happens!

Marik and Bakura: Yeah we wanna see the baka pharaoh get it!

Everyone else: shut up you two! We wanna see Anzu get it!

Yami Seirei: calm down! (concentrates on the next chapter…)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just the plot and new names are mine.

Sorry it's taken so long to update this story peeps I been busy fighting other plot bunnies that will insist on bugging my brain! I want to finish this story though :)

Chapter 4

Yugi woke and felt Atemu's arms about him. He snuggled into them contentedly glad that they had finally got together and also glad that Anzu was out of the picture. He never would have guessed she would have turned out to be so evil just because she wanted Atemu to love her. But how could he have loved someone who wanted to murder one half of his soul? He didn't understand it.

While he was thinking he felt Atemu stir and wake up his arms holding Yugi closer to himself.

"Mmm morning aibou." Atemu murmured kissing Yugi's hair softly. Yugi giggled.

"Come on Atemu we have to get up there's a new card store opened that I want to check out."

Atemu sighed wishing that they could just stay there all day. Yugi disentangled himself from Atemu's possessive arms and got dressed while the other watched him reluctantly.

"Come on Atemu get up." Yugi said and without warning whipped the covers off Atemu making him shiver in the sudden chill.

"Argh! Aibou that's not fair." Atemu protested and got off the bed knowing he would lose this battle if he tried to grab the covers again. He got dressed quickly and together the two of them went down for breakfast.

After they were finished eating, they washed up and grabbing their coats they headed out of the door to go to the new shop Yugi had talked about.

The shop was quite a way off on the other side of the city so they caught a couple of buses to get there.

Once there they browsed the aisles looking at the various new cards that the store had got in for the opening.

"Hey Atemu look at these cards." Yugi said as he spotted some good ones. He picked up two and held them up for Atemu to see.

"What have you found aibou?"

"Asanashia The Dark Sorceress. She looks a bit like the Dark Magician Girl in what she's wearing and look if you have this card 'Gate of Morki' you don't need to sacrifice in order to summon her to the field. You reckon she would be good in our deck?" Yugi said feeling pleased with himself.

"It looks like a good addition to our deck lets get them and try it out next time we have a duel."

"How about you duel me later?" Yugi said eagerly. "Just to try her out then we can challenge someone else."

"Good idea aibou we'll duel when we get home."

They took their purchases to the counter and paid. On the way home Yugi took the monster card out and had a close look at it.

"Hey Atemu do you think this monster looks a bit like Anzu?" He said and Atemu had a good look himself.

"Well maybe it does a bit. Maybe we're just imagining things because of what happened."

"Yeah maybe…" Yugi said feeling a little unsure. The monster did seem to have Anzu's face but that was impossible she was dead and could never hurt either of them again.

When they got home they went up to their room and Atemu got out the small holographic Duel Monsters arena that was Kaiba Corps newest invention so that people could have small table top duels in their own homes. It fitted nicely onto a tabletop and was ideal for use instead of the Duel Disks.

They both got out their decks Atemu having won the toss for the new cards, added them into his deck and they say opposite each other.

"Let's duel!" They both said and drew five cards each.

"I'll go first." Yugi said and he drew a card. "I place a card face down and summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in attack mode." He said and the monster came to life though it was quite small.

"My turn." Atemu said and noticed that he had drawn both the Gate of Morki and Asanashia in his first hand but he decided not to play them yet.

"I place a card face down and summon Dark Blade in attack mode. Now Dark Blade attack!"

Yugi's monster fell under the attack and Yugi found himself three hundred Life Points down.

He drew a card and placed one face down in defence ending his turn.

Atemu drew and decided now was the time to play his new cards.

"I play Gate of Morki which allows me to summon Asanashia the Dark Sorceress straight to the field! Now my Sorceress attack…" Atemu trailed off as the card on the field activated but what came forth was no small monster at the two had been expecting but was much larger and seemed to jump from the card. Yugi and Atemu watched in shock as the 'monster' jumped to the floor and became as big as they were. She stood up and the two of them gasped.

"Aibou you were right." Atemu whispered as both of them recognised Anzu standing in front of them dressed as a monster with a staff in her hand that was pointing directly at Yugi.

"Hello boys." She hissed. "You managed to kill me once but just before I died I went to the Shadow Realm where a good friend helped me out with a certain dilemma I have. He made me a Duel Monster so I could return to this world. That card you played grants me my own body but now I have powers too!" She laughed then and Atemu grabbed the Gate of Morki card from the field.

"Not if it's torn up its magic won't work." Atemu said but before he could tear it up Anzu fired her staff at him making him fly across the room where he crashed into the wall.

"Atemu!" Yugi yelled and was relieved to see his koi moving.

"Shut up Yugi." Anzu said nastily and held up the stone around her neck. A beam of light shot from the stone hitting Yugi square in the chest. He stumbled and fell screaming as he felt his very soul being ripped from his body.

"ATEMU!" he screamed as the last of his soul was drained into the stone and his body lay limp and lifeless on the floor.

Atemu saw the scene unfold before him in horror. He was too weak to move after crashing into the wall and so he could do nothing to save his koi.

"Aibou…" He choked as a sob came forth from his throat somewhere and Anzu rounded on him.

"Now that he is out of the way, you will be free to love me like you always should have been." Anzu said sounding very evil but Atemu stared at her defiantly.

"I will never love you, I hate you, you hear me? I HATE YOU!" He yelled the last phrase and tried again to get up and reach Yugi's body where it lay.

"What have you done to him?" He growled and Anzu smiled sweetly.

"Oh just stolen his soul for the one who helped me. He gave me this stone and said when I used it Yugi would lose his soul and you'd be free for me to have."

"Well you can't have me. I don't want you and I'll never forgive you." Atemu said his voice low and dangerous.

"Well my love you seem to be at a disadvantage don't you? You see I have power and you don't so I suggest you do what I say."

Atemu knew she was right but he needed to bide her time so he could think of a plan.

In the Shadow Realm Sammoru was busily binding Yugi's soul into a prison where it would remain until he chose to release him. Yugi would be aware of what was happening but be unable to do anything about it. His handiwork complete, Sammoru looked at the stone he had given Anzu and growled.

"Too slow my little love-struck flower. Hurry up and kiss him because as soon as you do the pharaoh's soul will be mine and you will be condemned to wonder the Shadow Realm forever!" He gloated as he watched Atemu trying to resist Anzu's advances on him.

He was close so close he could almost taste it.

Atemu was staring fearfully at Anzu as she bore down on him threateningly.

"Kiss me Atemu, I want you." Anzu was saying as she moved closer to him and Atemu tried to scoot away from her but she held her staff out threateningly.

"Do as I say damn you!" Anzu said and pounced on him.

Sammoru watched as Anzu's lips locked with Atemu's. Leaping up he yelled.

"IT IS TIME!" and released his magic that would steal Atemu's soul from his body through Anzu's kiss.

TBC…

Yami Seirei: Oooh cliffy! What will happen now? Meh you'll have to wait and see


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am not the owner! Just the evil twisted plot hehe

Chapter 5

Atemu tried to fight the kiss but he was still too weak. He cried out suddenly though it was muffled by Anzu's lips when he felt an intense pull on his very soul. Using the last of his strength he pushed Anzu away but it was too late.

A purple thread of light was issuing from his mouth to Anzu's. He felt his soul being drawn from his body and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Anzu what have you done?" He whispered as the last of his soul was drained and his body slumped lifeless to the floor (A.N. Atemu and Yugi are not dead, their bodies live but they're soulless)

"A…Atemu?" Anzu said looking down at the one she loved in horror. What had happened? Sammoru had promised he would be hers! And now here he was lying as if dead on the floor. Had he tricked her? What had the purple light meant?

"Atemu! Wake up!" She cried shaking the body on the floor but there was no response. She began to cry knowing this was somehow her fault.

There was a flash of light and Sammoru appeared by the side of her holding two glass spheres. Anzu looked at them. Inside one she could see Yugi and the other one held Atemu.

"You foolish girl." Sammoru said evilly "I just wanted to use you to get Atemu's soul. Now I have it there will be no stopping me!"

"You promised me Atemu would be mine!" Anzu said beside herself in rage at being tricked.

"Well there he is I didn't promise you'd get all of him now did I? Now to take care of you so you don't bother me anymore." So saying he aimed a ball of energy at Anzu who jumped out of the way and aimed her own staff at Sammoru.

"You forget you gave me power." She said and fired all her power at him. She hit him square in the stomach and he was knocked backwards into the wall where he lay gasping. She approached him her staff still aimed and held out her hand.

"Give me their souls Sammoru."

"Never." He said and coughed. He'd thought he could dispose of Anzu easily but it would seem she had more power than he had thought. Now he was regretting his plan for now she had the power to kill him and he would be doomed to wonder the Shadow Realm forever.

"Give them to me or I fire."

"You won't do it, you haven't the guts." He said. It was a desperate attempt and he knew it would probably not work as she had already tried to kill Yugi before now.

"Oh really? I didn't seem to have a problem with that when I was alive now did I? Any last words?"

"If you kill me how will you return their souls?"

"What do you mean?"

"You need my magic to do it you foolish girl!"

"Then give it to me!"

"Never, you kill me and Atemu's soul will remain trapped along with Yugi's"

"That's not true, YOU LIE!" Anzu screamed and fired all of her power at Sammoru's heart. When the bright light had diminished she looked to see that Sammoru had vanished she presumed to the Shadow Realm again. In his place were the two spheres with Atemu and Yugi's souls still inside. She breathed a sigh of relief knowing that she had taken a huge risk in not believing Sammoru and that he had indeed been lying. But what if she really couldn't return Atemu's soul? She didn't want to think about that.

She thought about everything she had done. She loved Atemu with all of her heart but she now realised that he never would have loved her back. His heart belonged to Yugi and she had tried to kill and destroy that which Atemu loved the most.

Before all this started they had been best friends all three of them and now the both of them would hate her and when their souls were returned they would put away the cards and she would have to return to the Shadow Realm to live. It was not a prospect she was happy about but now with Sammoru's evil influence on her gone, she knew she had to do something right to fix everything she had done wrong.

It was Sammoru's doing from the beginning she realised. There was no way she would have hurt her two best friends unless she had been under some sort of spell but his betrayal and lies had broken the spell and she saw what she had been doing truly for the first time.

Burying her head in her hands she wept bitterly.

"I'm so sorry guys." She sobbed "I hope one day when this is all over you can forgive me for what I have done."

She picked up Atemu's soul sphere and wondered how she could return his soul to his body. Maybe if she smashed the sphere?

She flung it as hard as she could at the wall and watched as it shattered into a thousand pieces that vanished leaving Atemu's soul which turned purple and flowed into his body again. She picked up Yugi's soul sphere and did the same smashing it and releasing his soul that turned golden and flowed into his body.

Both boys stirred and opened their eyes. They sat up and Atemu looked first at Yugi a smile crossing his face in relief that he was ok and then he saw Anzu.

"I'm so sorry Atemu, I was under the influence of an evil man who dwelt in the Shadow Realm. I love you with all of my heart but I know you love Yugi and always will so please put my card away and send me to where I belong now." She said the tears running down her face.

"You tried to kill Yugi and when that failed you stole both our souls." Atemu growled unable to dispel the anger he was feeling.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I know you will never forgive me but know that I wish you both happiness."

"Atemu." Yugi said from his position on the floor. "If she truly was under a spell then none of it was her doing really and now she will be punished for all eternity by having to live in the Shadow Realm. Don't be angry any more. We have each other, she will have no one."

"You forgive her aibou?"

"I forgive her." Yugi said and getting to his hands and knees he managed to crawl over to Atemu where arms encircled him and held him tight.

"Ashiteru Atemu." He said.

"Ashiteru aibou." Atemu said and Anzu smiled at the two of them. For the first time she was actually glad for them but now she knew she must face the Shadow Realm.

"Atemu you must send me to the Shadow Realm now." She said and Atemu struggled to his feet bringing Yugi up with him.

"Well I had just summoned you so by rights I think it was Yugi's turn."

Yugi nodded and placed his hand over his deck surrendering the duel to Atemu and ending it so the summoned monsters would vanish along with Anzu.

"Tear my card up Atemu." Was the last thing she said as she vanished from view.

"I can't tear it up." Yugi said sadly. "She was once our best friend in the world can we really condemn her like that?"

"She did some terrible things aibou." Atemu said.

"Yes she did but she is sorry. Maybe we could keep her in the deck but get rid of the Gate of Morki card so she would just be a hologram just like the other monsters, what do you think?"

"Well maybe we could if you're sure aibou."

"I'm sure." Yugi said and hugged Atemu who hugged him back.

They tore up the Gate of Morki card and placed Anzu's card in their deck so she wouldn't be totally doomed to wonder the Shadow Realm forever. Atemu thought that Yugi was such a forgiving soul as they lay in bed later on and he was glad everything had worked out right.

Owari (end)

Yami Seirei: I know it seems like a short story really but this actually started out as a one-shot and turned into something longer. I have other delicious plot bunnies waiting in the wings for you all to enjoy hehe.

Even though it's not mentioned in the beginning the whole reason Anzu was being so evil was that Sammoru was influencing her so he could use her to get the pharaoh's soul. Guess he underestimated the power of betrayal heh!


End file.
